dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
List of The Khors Companies investments
Here's a list of companies The Khors Companies has invested in. The Khors Companies is an investments company owned by Quest. since 2019, and before them, Qualis. History Since 2017, Qualis has invested and held stakes in, throughout its years of activity, under The Khors Companies and Qualis Investments umbrellas. The Khors Companies focused on international investments, especially investing in Japanese and British companies, while Qualis Investments, spun off from Khors in January 2019, focused on American companies. In July 2019, The Khors Companies was sold to Quest., with Qualis Investments and Oddly Good Partners LLC folding into the investments company. They also donated and did philantrophic activities under Oddly Good Partners LLC. Portfolio Europe Private Investments Asia, Middle East & Pacific Japan *Pilot Corporation *KDDI *Itochu Corporation *Kyocera *Space Shower Networks *Kikkoman *Hakuhodo *Shinchosha Publishing *Tohokushinsha Film *AKS *Marubeni *Polygon Pictures *Nibariki Toys *Nikko *S-inc *Suntory Hong Kong & Taiwan *TVB Group *CK Hutchison Holdings *Want Want China *Alibaba Group *Yingli *Yum! China Southeast Asia *Solar Entertainment *ALC Group of Companies *MNC Corporation *CT Corp *MRA Media Group *Astro Holdings Sdn Bhd *Temasek Holdings South Korea *CJ Group *Hanwha Group *KT *SsangYong Group India *Sun Group *DEN Networks *Nimbus Communications *Red Chillies Entertainment *Eros International plc Middle East & Africa *Ciner Media Group *Doğuş Group *BeIN Media Group *Spacetoonat stores *Noga Communications *Steinhoff International *Naspers Pakistan *Independent Media Corporation Australia *Village Roadshow Corporation *Telstra *Firelight Technologies *Kapow Pictures *Ansell Latin America Canada *Thunderbird Entertainment *Quebecor *Postmedia Network *Thomson Reuters and The Woodbridge Company *Wild TV *Canada Cycle & Motor Co Ltd. *IMAX USA In January 20, 2019, The Khors Companies spun off the US investment division into a subsidiary named Qualis Investments. In July 2019, it was folded back into Khors, with its sale to Quest. *Bento Box Entertainment *LJS Partners *A Great American Brand LLC *Medieval Times *Alpha Media *Raw Thrills *HanesBrands *Endeavor *Eldridge Industries *Deluxe Entertainment Services *Carnival Corporation & plc *Ion Media *Chiquita *Extreme Sports Company *IBM *Abominable Pictures *Haymarket Media Group *American Media, Inc. *Fresh Del Monte Produce *Alaska Air Group *Indigo Partners *Cedar Fair *Cumulus Media *Crane/Klarik Productions *FedEx *EA *Okay Goodnight Productions *Reality Kings *Oh So Small Productions *Molson Coors *Fuse Media LLC *Entertainment in Motion *Dine Brands Global *Bloomin' Brands *CKE Restaurants *Darden Restaurants *Dunkin Brands *Skydance *Brinker International *Sinclair Broadcast Group *Kroenke Sports & Entertainment *Dolby *Manulife *Brunswick *TSG Entertainment *Group Nine Media *PepsiCo *Alex Brands *The Omni Group *Audiolink Radio Communications *AT&T *Visa Inc. *AMC Networks *Liberty Global *Ab Initio Software *Inspire Brands *XYZ Films *National Amusements *Sunbeam Television *Comcast *Hearst Corporation *Lockheed Martin *SFM Entertainment *LiquiGlide, Inc *Nexstar Investments *Sony Pictures Television Piramca *TPEN-FTN Television Group *Dreamcatcher Entertainment *NBCUniversal International Networks El Kadsre *Viacom/CBS Networks El Kadsre *Regal Group Network * *EndemolShineGroup *Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Holdings *Eclat Entertainment *BRB Internacional *Asian Tour *Premier League Oddly Good Partners LLC Oddly Good Partners LLC was a division of The Khors Companies focused on charity and philantrophy. *Time's Up Legal Defense Fund (a nine-figure donation) One-time investments *France Televisions *MTVA (Hungary) *Taiwan Broadcasting System Former investments *Culture Convenience Club *AB Groupe *John Hancock Financial *Bull's Eye Inc. *Minori *V-me Media *PGA UK & Ireland Notes Category:Uncategorized Category:Company lists